Electronic devices are becoming more and more ubiquitous and mobile, and with user-data becoming more distributed among laptops, desktops, servers, and handhelds, the theft of electronic devices, from desktops to mobile devices, has also increased. Anti-theft protection is a tool that may be used to prevent access of the user-data and may be employed in the electronic device through some combination of software, hardware, and firmware. Application of the anti-theft system, when triggered, can initiate one or more processes such as disabling of the electronic device and deletion of data from the electronic device. An authentication process may be used to allow repair of the electronic device or platform and access to the user-data.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.